The One When Kanata Hates Titi
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: [Sequence]Another Walk is causing trouble and it's up to Kanata and Titi to take care of it. But what kind of Walk can turn Kanata to hate Titi?


**The One When Kanata Hates Titi**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Argh! I'm so sorry! I'm kinda obsessed with the both of them for the time being, and I seem to be writing a lot of Sequence fics lately. Uh, anyway, this story is inspired by the story titled "Crossdress with a Happy Ending" by Aqua from the Yuu Yuu Hakusho fandom, but I promise this story has an entirely different view on things.

Anyway, on with the other babblings.

Summary: when they were fighting with a Walk, Kanata changed and tried to kill Titi. What happened?

This is going to be a short sweet fic, depending on how I decide to write it. Hopefully it's at least the same length as the previous two fics, or shorter.

Warning: OOCness (probably on both side), shounen ai/BL (don't like don't read) and AU! Don't say you're not warned

Disclaimer: I don't own Sequence

**Don't You Know That…**

"Watch out, you idiot!" the harsh tone was not suited for the light voice at all, but he couldn't care for that little detail when an impending danger was coming his way. And he knew that he was in danger. Not because the situation was that life-threatening, but because he knew something bad would happen. Either to him, or to the other.

"Kanata!" Titi shouted nearly hysterically as he saw the black spirit force hit his so-called partner and got inside his body. Thankfully, mental injuries weren't counted in the Sequence, so the effect of the attack didn't get to him. He landed a few feet away from him, and looked over curiously.

"Are you okay?" Titi asked, still keeping an eye on the Walk who took the form of a human summoner. The Walk could summon spirits, but only one kind of spirit, though they still didn't know what it was, and Arashi was still searching for it while Ouji helped him, in a way.

What happened next wasn't what he expected at all. Kanata pulled his arm and nearly made him lose his balance if not for his cat-like reflexes. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Titi demanded as he tried to break free, but Kanata's grip was too strong for him to handle.

The Walk smirked at both Kanata and Titi. "So I didn't make the wrong decision," he said as he chuckled lightly. "It always works best under this circumstance," he added as he walked over to Titi slowly, as if trying to terrorize Titi by making him feel so helpless under such threat.

"Oi stupid! What happened to you!?" Titi demanded, again trying to break free from Kanata's grip, but to no avail. "If I die here, you'll die too!" he added for good measure.

"I don't care as long as you die," Kanata said softly and lowly, and it made Titi shiver. He never thought Kanata would be able to say such things. "Because I hate you," he finished, and Titi shivered again. Was it because he felt betrayed, again? Or was it because he felt disappointed?

He didn't have the time to think as the Walk lunged forward with his sharp claw, and nearly tore his right arm from him. He quickly ducked, though, and was able to dodge the attack.

"Tsk, what a waste," the Walk commented as he looked down at his claw that was covered with bits of cloth. He turned to look at Titi again. "Be a good boy and listen to me. I only need you to die, and if you do, I'll let the others go," he said, tilting Titi's face upwards so they were face to face.

"Hmph," Titi snorted, turning away from him. "You're a coward, using other people to win a battle," he said, looking sharply at the Walk. "You're even lower from those humans."

"Oh, is the great Titi stalling time?" the Walk asked tauntingly, caressing Titi's cheek with his long nails and smirked. "Is this person that important to you?" he asked, motioning to Kanata who still had Titi in a vice grip.

"That's none of your business!" Titi shouted angrily.

"So I guess I hit a spot there, huh?" the Walk again asked tauntingly, still caressing Titi's face. "You look really cute when you're angry. Too bad I have to kill you."

"Kill him quick," Kanata said in agreement. "I want him to die."

Suddenly, an explosion happened near them, and they were enveloped in smoke. Titi felt someone pulling him back along with Kanata, and found himself sitting at the edge of the park, across Arashi and Ouji who were holding onto a small bottle filled with a questionable _substance_.

"Ew, what's that?" Titi asked distastefully at the strange liquid held in the bottle, and again at the smell that invaded his nose when the lid was opened.

"This is a potion to fend off the spirits that Walk used," Arashi answered lightly. "I've finally figured out what spirit he was using, and the potion to fend those spirits off."

"I'm not even going to ask what that is made of," Titi said, pointedly looking at the liquid that Arashi fed Kanata. He then felt sorry for that human guy for having to down something that both looked and smelled terrible.

He then turned around, and saw the Walk still coughing because of the smoke, though it was thinning already. He didn't want to lose this opportunity, and right before the Walk could see, he killed the Walk with his lightning.

"Tch, that was more a nuisance than a problem," Titi retorted as he looked away from the place where the Walk last stood on. "Anyway, I'm going now. Take care of him if you want to," he said as he jumped up, and started jumping from one roof to the other to reach the old church building.

On request of Arashi, the two were involved in a fight with the Walk. And he thought he had been careful enough. He seriously needed to take things more seriously.

But he was still wondering. What kind of spirit could turn Kanata into someone who wanted the deaths of people around him?

Meanwhile, in the park, Ouji was wondering the same thing when Kanata told him what he said to both the Walk and Titi back then. He then walked away with a blush on his face, and he suspected it was because of embarrassment.

"Well, I guess Kanata-kun does have a reason to be embarrassed," Arashi smiled slightly. "He was possessed by an Amanojaku after all."

**It's All A Lie?**

This one is definitely shorter than the previous two, but I hope it's equally sweet.

Amanojaku is a demon in the Japanese folklore that possesses someone, and make that certain someone say everything that is the opposite of what that someone is really feeling. In this case, when Kanata said he wanted Titi to die, it meant that deep down he wanted to protect Titi from death.

And I suppose you could figure out the rest by yourself.

Anyway, if you enjoy this, please leave a review. Thanks.


End file.
